Internet small computer system interface (iSCSI) is one of the two major storage protocols in converged network datacenters, which also includes Fibre Channel over-Ethernet (FCoE). iSCSI uses Ethernet as a physical connection between computers and peripheral devices for transferring data. iSCSI plays a key role in converged network datacenter scenarios.